The present invention relates to a water-borne resin composition comprised of amino resin (A) obtained from amino compound (a) comprising at least one carboxyl group in a phenyl group of benzoguanamine and water-borne resin (B) having a functional group reactive with the amino resin (A), which has excellent water reducibility, or water dispersibility, and excellent water resistance, solvent resistance, a retort resistance, and curability which are useful properties as a binder or an additive for coatings, processed paper goods, processed fiber goods, adhesives, inks, and other coatings, and a water-borne coating comprised thereof as an essential component.